Chapter One: Byomono Tetekau!
by Tetekau
Summary: Tetekau Byomono is part of the generation holding the ninja prodigy, Boruto Uzumaki. She's nothing special really, but this dense girl is always hoping to enter an action filled fight and show off her hard-earned skills, working her hardest to follow her role models'. Sometimes, that aspiration seems to take a turn for the worse.


**First fanfic so uhm wish yourself luck when reading this. This story is part of a series which I sorta need to work on and uhmm... anyway it will follow "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations" anime. It does have an added OC, Tetekau Byomono and some other folks. THaNKssss**

 **I don't own Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter One: " _Byomono Tetekau!_ "

"Boruto…" a hoarse voice cried, a hand reaching out to touch the boy that was so far away. "Boruto… please… don't…" the voice cried. "P-please.. Boruto… please…" the pleading continued, the voice the only sound in the ruined village besides the crumbling of buildings. Around the pleading voice was a field of rubble that looked nothing like what Konoha used to be. The Hokage-iwa, or Hokage rock, bore faces that looked half-finished, each reduced to a fraction of it's previous glory. A girl, the pleading voice, stared up at what used to be the Seventh Hokage's face, now just one eye, one ear, a nose, and his familiar spiky hair. Above the Hokage-iwa was more rubble, a mix of smoke and dust swirling through what used to be a bustling city. The ground was just as terrible, debris was thrown across the smoldering ground. "BORUTO!" the girl continued to cry, standing up and reaching out an arm, which itself was torn and shattered with deep cuts that shone through her forearm, gloved in black "BORUTO!" She repeated, her hand shaking as she pushed her last ounce of strength from her hand. "PLEASE- STOP!"

But, her cries didn't reach said boy. He was too far, too focused, to even notice the soft voice. She could only watch as the boy and the opposing man raced at each other, ready to kill.

The story goes back in time several years from this point.

Konoha looked as peaceful as could be. The sky, a beautiful blue dotted with clouds, wrapped around the village. Greenery peeked out of buildings of all sorts: colorful, tall, magnificent, and humble. The Hokage-iwa carried beautifully crafted carvings of each Hokage throughout the years. Above that was a newer part of the village, still as beautiful as the rest.

"There goes Boruto again…" a girl, 11 or so, stated. "Shikadai too." She added, looking up at the two boys as they dashed across the bustling village. "Don't they ever get tired… wait Tetekau-chan, are you even listening?" Said girl turned around at her name. "Uh-huh… anyway Boruto-kun is so cute, isn't he Kotone-chan?" Tetekau chimed. She wasn't listening. "He's so cool… the Hokage's son…"

"Tetekau-chan."

"Cute… smart… rebellious.."

" _Tetekau-chan._ "

"Skilled… per-"

" _TETEKAU!_ "

"Huh? Oh sorry…" the girl said, returning to her senses. She sighed, realizing that Boruto and Shikadai had already run past their area. "Darn…I wanted to talk to Boruto-kun for a little bit." she frowned, but continued walking by Kotone. "You and every other girl in Konoha." Kontone sneered, and stopped at a little shop with a large golden fish above it. The area around them was paved in a beige cement, with a red terrace held up by pillars of a similar color being the main architectural feature that stood out. A few shops with advertisement plastered on every sign possible were tucked underneath the balcony and on top of it, and a nearby building most likely sheltered even more. "Eh…. Nothing good around here… come on Tetekau-chan let's find somewhere else." Tetekau too was busy to hear; she was studying the nearby flowers, white, while daydreaming about who-knows-what. "Kiku… chrysanthemum. Like my oneesan!" Tetekau smiled, cocking her head which sent her waist-length, rose gold hair falling off her shoulder. "Pretty."

"Tetekau-chan let's _go_ , I wanna have time to get some stuff before we have to go home!" Kotone complained, tugging on Tetekau's sleeve, colored white. "Te-te-kau!" Tetekau turned and rolled her black eyes. "You're so impatient, Kotone-chan. All that's at home anyway is the same old family I see everyday."

"I thought you really liked your sister."

"Mission."

"Tch. That explains your attitude lately."

"Hey- you don't even have a sister so you wouldn't know!"

"I do have a brother!"

"You don't even like Sho-san!"

"... Let's go."

"Oh hi, Sarada, Cho-cho!" Tetekau waved, running past Kotone to meet the pair of girls. "How are you doing?" Tetekau asked, stopping and flattening her dark red skirt. "Shopping. Same as you I presume?" Sarada responded, sticking her lower lip out and adjusting her red cat-eye shaped glasses with her left hand. Tetekau dropped her smile but raised it quickly and scratched her head sheepishly. "Yeah… that was sort of obvious. Ahahahaha.." Tetekau said, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth after she finished talking. Cho-cho tucked her chips into her red belt, which was accented with yellow butterflies. "Are you coming to the entrance ceremony tomorrow?" Cho-cho said, mouth still full of chips.

"Of.. course…" Kotone said, literally running into the conversation. She bent down and clasped her knees panting. "Gosh Tetekau-chan… how do you… not get tired." She said, standing back up and tying her puffy chin-length brown hair into a ponytail.

"Do you need some water?" Sarada said, holding out an unopened water bottle that seemed to materialize out of nothing. "Th..thanks…." Kotone said, and took the bottle. "Where'd you even ge-"

"My papa said that he's gonna treat me to some barbeque after the entrance ceremony, do you two want to join me?" Cho-Cho interrupted, looking at Tetekau and Kotone who was currently chugging down the water bottle.

"Ah- no thanks.. Thank you for offering though!" Tetekau said, smiling with near-shut eyes and waving her hands to say 'no.' "I have a family tradition thing with the… entrance ceremony situation," Tetekau said. She really didn't. Cho-Cho turned to look at Kotone, who had water dribbling down her chin. "Uhm… I'll pass. I won't have the time." Kotone said, wiping her chin with her long grey sleeve. "Anyway- I'll see you tomorrow Cho-Cho, Sarada." Kotone continued, grabbing Tetekau's arm and pulling her away with her. "We gotta go home- uhm… so see you tomorrow!" Tetekau smiled and waved, willinging being tugged along by Kotone. " _Thanks for getting me out of the barbeque deal._ " Kotone said, lowering her voice. "Eh, I really didn't help at all." Tetekau responded, nodding her head as a small 'you're welcome.'

"Bye, Kotone-chan! See you tomorrow!" Tetekau waved her best friend goodbye, watching her leave her home and walk off towards Kotone's own. Kotone replied with a little wave, then took off into a run towards her home. Tetekau smiled, then turned around and entered her own home. The house's exterior was simple, with light wood planks that made up most of the 2 story home. The upper floor was smaller, leaving a small balcony in front of it. The top of each level was trimmed with a dark green color, and another section, this one was round, jutted out from the side. This section was coated in a white paint, contrasting the other sections. The entire house had many rectangular windows, and to finish the scene was a lovely green lawn with chrysanthemums planted in pots. "Oneesan!" Tetekau called, slipping off her shoes and neatly setting them in the entryway. "I'm ready to train!" She said, and stepped up onto the oak flooring and ran up the stairs. "Oneesan?" Tetekau said once more, and peeked her head into said girl's room. "Oh yeah… mission…" Tetekau frowned, and slumped against the wall. "Training alone then…" Tetekau smiled a rather sad smile, then stood up and trotted to her neighboring room. "Okay!" she chanted, holding her fist out in front of her. "Today I'll doooooo~" Tetekau chirped, and held out the 'do' while turning around and examining every part of her room. "oooooooooo…" Around her was a small room, similar in colors to the home's exterior, filled with picture frames and posters. A bed was pushed into the corner of the room, it's pink sheets covered in drawings of powerful kunoichi such as Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Ino Yamanaka. "Oooooooooooo… OH! I'll do that!" Tetekau concluded, and ran to her dresser with a small chest on top. "Hehe, by the time Kiku gets back I'll be able to beat her!" Tetekau chanted, and opened up the small chest. Inside was a plush velvet lining, on top lay 2 long chains with red grips at the end. "Hehehe! Good choice Tetekau!" She said, giving herself a pat on the back. She closed the chest and turned around, grabbing an outfit on a hanger. The outfit consisted of a light red t-shirt with a high collar, mesh gloves with a dark red hem, and "parachute" like dark grey pants that cut off mid calf. Tetekau began to place wrapping on her thigh when she heard the door open.

"Tetekau? Are you home?" a familiar voice called.

"Yeah! I'm just about leaving though, okaasan!"

"Where?"

"Training grounds! I'm working with chains and maybe sparring with Kotone-chan!"

"Want me to help?"

"It's okay!"

There was thudding on the stairs followed by Tetekau jumping out into the entryway. She pulled on black sandals and slung the two chains over her shoulders. "Okay! Bye okaasan, I'm leaving!" Tetekau shouted, running out the door. A woman with similar features to Tetekau poked her head out the nearby door. "Be safe, Tetekau!" She said, sticking out her lower lip and frowning. "Yeah!" Tetekau called back, and the door closed.

"Yokay! I'll go ask Kotone-chan if she wants to come… and then, oh darn I have to be home early enough to get ready for the entrance ceremony tomorrow..." Tetekau mumbled, walking the route to Kotone's home through pure muscle memory.

"Goodbye, Koizumi-san!" Tetekau called, waving behind her with Kotone now standing next to her. Tetekau lowered her voice, "Geez Kotone-chan, your mother is so cool."

"You haven't seen her when she's mad, Tetekau-chan," Kotone retorted.

"She's still cool every other time!"

"Why do you like my mother so much?!"

"Hehe!"

The two girls walked off together, Tetekau swinging a small part of her chain in circles. "Are those your new clothes, Kotone-chan?" Tetekau asked, breaking the silence. "Ah- yeah!" Kotone said, posing. "My mom made them!" Kotone said, smiling proudly. Kotone wore black shirt that puffed out on the sleeves and on the body. Her shorts were also black, but had a deep maroon skirt covering them with two slits on the side. Kotone also wore black sandals similar to Tetekau's, but hers were taller at an almost boot length. "See- I told you your mom was super cool!" Tetekau frowned, but transferred to a smile while looking at Kotone's clothes.

"Yours are also new, Tetekau-chan."

"Mmm. Kiku made them."

"Nice."

Their pleasant conversation was soon interrupted by a group of two boys and a girl walking in front of them into the pathway. Around them were lots of trees, hiding the group from any onlookers. "Excuse us." Kotone said politely, grabbing Tetekau's sleeve and dragging her forward. The girl smirked, and stepped in front of them. "Got any money on ya?" She said, pulling a shuriken from a holster on her hip. The girl, a brunette similar to Kotone, stepped forward and the 2 boys followed instinctively. One boy had light blonde hair, the other looked like a twin to the girl in front but had glasses that were far too small for his face. Kotone frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "Tetekau-chan, are you gonna get you money?" she said sternly, pulling out her orange wallet.

Tetekau gritted her teeth and pulled Kotone's ear close to her and whispered in a fierce voice. "What the heck are you doing? You can't just give your money to them!" Tetekau argued, flailing her hands around in anger.

"Tetekau we _can't_ " Kotone said, rather angrily.

Tetekau stepped back and gripped the bases of her chains, whipping them onto the floor. "I won't be giving iin that easy."

She heard Kotone sigh behind her, followed by her own shifting of feet and a kunai clinking against another. "Fine." Kotone muttered. "Let's get this over with."

The girl, which appeared to be the "leader" of this little group laughed. "I'm practically 2 years older than you! A genin! You can't even reach me!"

Tetekau grunted, and launched forward at the glasses boy who had drawn his own kunai. Tetekau threw the first punch. ' _Come on Tetekau!_ ' She thought. ' _Remember what Kiku said!_ '

" _Okay Tetekau!" Kiku smiled, cocking her head and squinting her eyes near shut. She pulled her long rose gold hair out of her face, and tossed a kunai to her little sister. "Throw a punch at me!" Kiku said, helping Tetekau find her ready stance. "B-but… oneesan.." Tetekau said. Right now, Tetekau was about eight years old. It was her first day of training with Kiku, who was about fourteen and already a chunin. "It's okay, Tetekau-chan." Kiku said cheerily. "Your not gonna hurt me, it's only your first day with this and you don't even know how to throw a proper punch!"_

 _Tetekau grunted, and yelled "Kya!" While doing her best effort to knock Kiku's slender frame to the ground. Kiku grabbed Tetekau's fist with her hand, and bent down, smiling. She brushed dirt off of her light purple dress. "Remember, strike with your middle knuckle." Kiku said, shaping Tetekau's hand into a proper fist and pressing her thumb on Tetekau's middle knuckle. "You don't wanna break your fingers, yes?" Kiku continued, placing Tetekau's fist by the girl's hip. "Charge and twist, once you hit your opponent keep going, don't stop on contact, it'll lessen the power."_

"KYA!" Tetekau said, remembering every bit of training she had done with Kiku. ' _Strike with your middle knuckle after you twist!_ ' Tetekau hit the boy in his left cheek, still holding her chain in that hand. ' _Don't stop on contact and keep going!_ ' Tetekau put her might into this one punch, sending the boy stumbling backwards. 'I DID IT!' Tetekau smiled, gripping the chain even harder. She turned to look at the boy who was most likely wriggling on the ground and crying in pain. Wait, no, this wasn't what she thought it would be. The boy, instead of begging for mercy, actually looked rather okay. His check _was_ red, but he was still standing up and the only 'crying in pain' was Kotone yelling at her own opponent. "Wh-what?" Tetekau stood, not believing what she had seen. The boy in front of her brushed off his orange t-shirt, then charged his own punch.

She was rocked in the stomach quicker than she thought.

" _Time will not stop for you! Life will not stop for you! They will not stop for you!" Kiku said, punching a ten-year-old Tetekau in the side. "I'm sorry Tetekau-chan, you must learn! Focus Tetekau-chan, take a breath, take a step, anything to get you back! Control your fear, don't ignore it, just control it Tetekau! Control your thoughts of pain! Are you afraid, or are you a fighter Tetekau!"_

Tetekau inhaled quickly, clutching her stomach. ' _Focus, Tetekau._ ' She thought, and flicked her chains forward. 'You got this!' Tetekau whipped the metal around, thrashing her arms as powerful as she could. "KYA!" She shouted, as the chain whipped the boy across the face. "Tetekau-chan, let's run now!" Kotone shouted, throwing a last kunai before she began to run. "COMING!" Tetekau shouted, pulling her chains back in and jumping over her previous opponent's head. Tetekau took off, passing Kotone. "Kotone-chan, get into the trees and use those as cover! I'll meet you at our spot!" Tetekau shouted, and jumped off to the right. ' _I did it! We did it!_ " Tetekau smiled, jumping up onto a tree branch. ' _Well… my punch didn't do anything but I still got away…_ ' Tetekau frowned as she thought this, grabbing a nearby tree branch and swinging herself forward. She saw the end of the forest, people strolling by and small talk rising above all. "Kya!" Tetekau smiled, and continued running through the trees. 'Okay… I know where I am! To the right!' Tetekau jumped out into the pathway and ran across the marketplace, bumping into the occasional person and shouting sorry as she continued running by. The pinkette launched herself up onto a rooftop and jumped onto the next, until the building ended at an intersection. She turned to the left, and ran past an alleyway that looked full of commotion. 'Hm.' She thought, but continued running forward. 'Just a few more turns, hopefully Kotone got there oka- OOF!' Tetekau stumbled and rolled, holding her freshly scraped knee.

"Watch it!" The boy, about her age, spat. He had deep blue, almost black hair that covered his right eye. His glasses sat in front of black eyes and above his freckles, and a blue jacket had a tear-dropped shape emblem was draped on his frame. "Sorry!" Tetekau called, and took off again. She turned 2 more times and came across an open space, leading into a forest. "Jeez.." she muttered to herself, slowing down and jogging into a small circle shaped break in the forest, with smooth dirt ground and tree stumps of all different sizes. Tetekau sighed worriedly. 'Kotone isn't here… hope she's alright.' Almost on cue, said girl jumped into the space and landed on top of a stump about as tall as Tetekau. "Tetekau-chan, behind you." Kotone said between deep breaths, sweeping her feet around to look at the girl.

Tetekau jumped.

"Geez- Kotone-chan you scared me!" She scolded, turning around. "Did you get away alright, Kotone-chan?"

"Eurgh. Sort of. The girl didn't let go of me until I made it into the marketplace." She panted.

"Oh

"So, you said taijutsu training right? Sparring?" Kotone said, tying her hair up and breathing heavily.

Tetekau nodded, adjusting her mesh gloves. "Nn, Let's warm up first though."

And so the two did, sparring and laughing together until the sun only peeked out above the thick green vegetation.

"Geez Kotone-chan, you can punch!" Tetekau half laughed-half moaned, gripping her upper arm. "Oh whatever, I can't even use kunai like you can." Kotone said, yanking a kunai out that was lodged into one of the many tree stumps. "I can barely even hit the target." She continued, exaggerating her point. Tetekau smiled, cocking her head and squinted her eyes. Kotone examined the smile. "Say, you look like Kiku-san when you do that." She said, shoving the dislodged kunai back into their designated holster. "Are you copying her?"

Tetekau blushed and turned around facing the opposite direction of Kotone. "I'm heading home, want me to wait?" She said, slinging her chains over her right shoulder.

"Almost done."

After a second or two, the two girls took off.

Tetekau had to stop every so often just to let Kotone catch her breath.

"Kiku should be back soon, Tetekau-chan." A deep voice said.

Tetekau sat in her home's dining room, a simple meal was laid out in front her and what appeared to be her mother and father. "Tomorrow at the soonest." He continued, looking down on Tetekau who was too occupied shoveling half of her tuna salad into her mouth. The man frowned and rubbed his forehead, then pushing his large hand back through his straight black hair that was tied off into a ponytail at the end. "You rarely focus Tetekau-chan.." The man sighed, picking up a piece of tuna for himself. Tetekau swallowed the large chunk she had just taken, and pointed her chopsticks at the man. "Otousan, I'll have you know I had laser focus today!" Tetekau said proudly, grains of rice stuck to her cheeks. Her mother laughed.

"Oh really? When?"

"Today! I was fighting some kids and I got hit and I remembered Kiku's training and then and then I was like ' _pow_ ' and then I got away and then-"

" _A fight?"_

She looked up from her bowl, then saw her parents' worried faces. Her mother's black eyes looked full of sorrow, her father's brown eyes matched that expression. "Oh! Don't worry I'm okay! It's just they were trying to take our money and so I-"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her mother said, knitting her eyebrows together and reaching her hand out across the table towards the bruise on Tetekau's arm.

"Oh don't worry about this!" Tetekau said, clapping her hands on the bruise and crossing her leg over her scraped knee. "Kotone-chan gave this to me, I mean from sparring of course! We were training! We both agreed that with kids like Boruto and all the other kids of powerful shinobi were probably gonna get a head start so… we just wanted to…" Tetekau smiled, cocked her head, then squinted her eyes shut. "Don't worry otousan, okaasan.. I'm really okay!"

Her parents exchange quick glances, and Tetekau's father spoke out first.

"Look, Tetekau-chan, Hibi and I already think it's a stretch for you to be taking such dangerous risks by training to be a ninja… but _fighting_?"

Tetekau frowned.

"Otousan, I have to be a ninja! A great one! My goal is to surpass all the great kunoichi and one day be able to withstand Sakura-sama's great punch! I have to fight!" Tetekau said, rather loudly, and stood up. Her parents eye's followed the girl. "I know it's dangerous but, I'm a Byomono! We are such a powerful clan- but we just hide and never fight!"

Tetekau's mother faced went from worried to angry in a heartbeat. "Tetekau- we _are_ powerful. But fighting only brings war, and war brings destruction. The Byomono took the right decision to leave this village. Don't question that." She said, raising her voice ever so slightly. "Don't insult your own clan."

Tetekau sighed, and pushed her chair back. "I'm going to bed. Have to have a good sleep for tomorrow's entrance ceremony."

"Tetekau-chan-" Her father began, but the girl had already left the room and the rapid thumping on the stairs showed that she wouldn't be coming back for the rest of the night. "Osamu- are we really going to let her do this?" Hibi said, turning to look at her husband. "Tetekau will be fine, she's our kid after all. Kiku is alive and well, and I truly believe Tetekau can surpass her." Osamu responded, resting a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "Let's clean this up."

" _Ugh!_ " Tetekau huffed, collapsing onto her bed. She brushed all the stray papers off of it and rolled onto her side. "I don't remember it being _this_ big of a problem when Kiku said she wanted to be a genin." Tetekau threw a nonexistent kunai across her bedroom. "Well, I'll just have to prove them wrong."

"I'M LEAVING!" Tetekau shouted, pulling on her shoes. She snapped her kunai holster shut and ran out the door, running past her neighborhood to a small bench where Kotone was waiting. "KOTONE-CHAN!" Tetekau shouted, waving at her friend. "Ah! Tetekau-chan! Let's get a move on so we won't be the last people there."

"Mm!"

The girls began walking through the village, towards the academy. "I'm so excited!" Tetekau said, throwing a fist up above her head. "I'm finally gonna get to become a ninja!"

"Not _that_ big of a deal. And stop it, you're making me look like an idiot." Kotone hissed, grabbing Tetekau's arm and pushing it to her side. "And also Tetekau-chan, we're going to have to start training even more than we were to keep up with Bo-"

"BORUTO-KUN!"

"Yes Boruto-"

"NO- UP THERE IT'S BORUTO-KUN!"

Kotone followed her friend's gaze up to a speeding unpainted train that was heading straight for another car. "Wh-what?!" Kotone began to run, following the train. "Come on Tetekau- it's heading close to where the academy is!"

Tetekau took off after her, continuing to follow the train with her eyes. Awhile later, she saw a chain of Boruto's shadow clones pop out of the side of the vehicle with her eyes. "Ah! Kotone-chan look!" Kotone turned her head and her eyes widened with disbelief as she looked at the group. "Wah! Come on Tetekau-chan come on!"

They both picked up their pace, Kotone not even stopping to catch her breath. The two girls ran into the entrance awhile later, everyone getting into line. "What even! Why isn't anyone seeing this?" Kotone stated in disbelief, skidding to a halt and following their places in line. "Why isn't anyone seeing this?"

"Seeing what?" Sarada said, looking over at Kotone.

"Boruto-kun! In a train with another group of boys! Their train was just about to collide into another one when we last saw it and then Boruto used clones and he wa-" Tetekau rambled, inviting herself into the conversation.

"You've got such a wild imagination, Tetekau."

"It's true!" Kotone said, supporting her friend's statement. "We both saw it an-"

"SILENCE! WE WILL NOW TAKE ROLE!" An academy instructor with a visor around his eyes shouted.

Tetekau turned and held her breath, stopping the conversation.

A few names were called. "Kotone Koizumi!"

"Here!"

"Chocho Akimichi!"

"Here!"

"Tetekau Byomono!"

"Present!"

"Wasabi Izuno!"

"Here!"

"Boruto Uzumaki!"

There was a pause before the instructor called the name out once again.

"Boruto Uzumaki!."

Another shorter pause.

"He's not here?" The instructor called.

Students began muttering.

" _Uzumaki?"_

" _That Uzumaki?"_

"That's so like him." Chocho stated, turning around to look at Sarada. "Are you listening, Sarada?"

The Hokage and his advisor began muttering. Then the Hokage's face turned and everyone followed.

"WAIT, WHAT?" Tetekau gasped, as a train car flew over their heads. She stepped back into a boy.

" _Second time…_ Watch it!" He shouted.

Tetekau turned to look at the boy, only to realize it was the exact same boy she ran into the other day.

"H-hey!"

A loud crashing interrupted her, and she turned to look in disbelief at a train car, it's wheels still turning, was now stuck onto the Great Hokage's Rock Face. "BORUTO-KUN!" She shouted, running closer. "BORUTO-KUN!"

The swell of rock and dust cleared, unveiling Boruto Uzumaki standing proud and tall.

"Boruto Uzumaki!" Boruto chanted, grinning. "Is here, _dattebasa!"_

Everyone paused in shock, and Tetekau was the first yell, "Amazing! Boruto-kun is okay!"

Around her everyone began to agree, gaping at the young boy.

"Don't just stand there! Clear the students out!" The hokage's advisor yelled.

" _Amazing…_ " Kotone whispered. All Sarada did was adjust her glasses.

Suddenly a man appeared behind Boruto, and Tetekau turned away to stare at Kotone. " _Boruto-kun really is amazing!_ " She squealed.

"Amazingly stupid…" Kotone said.

Tetekau walked up beside Boruto. "Hey, Boruto-kun!" She said, smiling. Boruto waved. "Hey, Tetekau. Oh, Denki!"

Tetekau frowned, and stopped to wait next to Kotone. "He's totally not interested…"

Kotone sighed, and walked silently beside her friend.

"Oh, there's Chocho and Sarada!" Tetekau immediately brightened up, and ran up closer.

"Eh… Wait up Tetekau!"

The girls ran next to the pair.

"How was the homework, Kotone, Tetekau?" Sarada asked.

"Oh!" Chocho gasped.

" _Denki! Can I see your homework?"_

Tetekau and Kotone laughed. "Come on Tetekau, a new day is ahead!"

Tetekau smiled, cocked her head, and squinted her eyes shut. "Mm! A new day is the beginning of a new story!"


End file.
